rapunzelstangledadventurefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Я смогу, поверь
Я смогу, поверь (англ. Let Me Make You Proud, правильный перевод на русский — Позволь мне сделать тебя гордым) — песня, исполняемая Вэрианом в шестнадцатом эпизоде первого сезона мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история» (эпизод «Королева на день»). Звучит в середине эпизода, а конкретно в тот момент, когда Вэриан пытается спасти своего отца и отправляется за помощью к Рапунцель. В конце того же эпизода звучит сокращенная версия песни (реприза). Текст Полная версия Русскоязычная версия = Может быть, я неуклюж И правильно ты сомневаешься Только скажи, почему Мне не даёт никто шанса И сейчас я так хочу помочь Вперёд и сомненья прочь Я смогу, поверь, все преграды преодолеть Всё получиться, нужен мне лишь шанс Я всё сумею Я вернусь, и ты всё увидишь и всё поймёшь, что отвага и смелость мне так помогают до цели дойти Я ошибался не раз Часто тебя я расстраивал Но несмотря ни на что, я всё исправилю, поверь мне Подожди, освобожу тебя Верность в душе храня Я смогу, поверь, все преграды преодолеть Тот, кем был я, остался позади Всё это в прошлом Я вернусь, и все вдруг увидят, что я герой Я так долго боролся за то, чтобы просто до цели дойти За то, чтобы просто упорно до цели дойти |-| Оригинальная версия = Maybe I make things a mess And maybe you're right to have doubts in me Maybe, but nevertheless If you for once could just trust me Just this once let me come through for you The way that you want me to Let me make you proud Let me show you the best in me Let me give you a reason to believe that I can stand tall And when I return And I'm more than you dreamt I'd be Maybe then you will realize that you never actually knew me at all Sure, I've made lots of mistakes I know that I've disappointed you Still, though, whatever it takes I'm gonna fix it, just watch me Just you wait, I'll make it up to you If it's the last thing I ever do I will make you proud I will make you have faith in me I will prove that the way I used to be is all in the past I will save the day And come back here triumphantly 'Cause I long for that look of surprise when you see your son rising at last The pride in your eyes when you see your son rising at last Реприза Русскоязычная версия = Я смогу, поверь, все преграды преодолеть Не волнуйся, освобожу тебя — я способ найду. Я клянусь тебе, Я пойду прямо до конца! И любой тот кто встанет у меня на пути заплатит за все! Я...Я...смогу... |-| Оригинальная версия = I will make you proud Get the answers and set you free Don't you worry, whatever it might take, I'm finding a way And I swear right now That no matter what comes of me Anybody who stands or has stood in my path, they are going to pay They...will...pay Галерея Tangled The Series - Let Me Make You Proud (Reprise) SONG|Реприза (английский язык) Я смогу, поверь (реприза) (Let Me Make You Proud (reprise) - Russian)|Реприза (русский язык) en:Let Me Make You Proud Категория:Песни из мультсериала «Рапунцель: Новая история»